


Loving the Wrong Gender

by StarrySky0508



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky0508/pseuds/StarrySky0508
Summary: *Short adventurous stories of starcross lovers. Suggestions for the next chapters are welcomed.*BL means Boy Love. BG means Boy and Girl love.*Do be aware of these tags written in the chapter or you might be reading something you can't quite accept in your life.





	1. The Importance to Say Goodbye (Story 1)

**[BL]** **Vampire x Human**

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+

 

The sky turned darker as the moon replaced the sun. Stars soon glisterred like white paint being splashed onto a dark coloured paper, forming a real life painting.

Welcoming the cool night breeze while walking in the cold, dark alley, the new blood looked around the place with his vampire vision, hoping to find any lonely prey to settle on. He started to lose patience as his hungry stomach was gnawing them away bit by bit, mopping away his own self conscience. Soon, he ceased walking and eventually disappeared into the second alley in just one second.

His vampire vision turned even clearer but surrounded with red. The red of the blood. Before he nearly lost his mind while doing the venture, he paused while a search poster caught his attention. It dropped from the lamppost which it's being pinned on due to the strong wing created by the vampire's swift move. He bent down and picked it up. "Missing teenager. Hugh Winder." After further reading the short notice, he dropped the paper and an unreadable look was plastered on his face.

Being an orphan since young, no one would really pay a single speck of attention on him, except a boy named Roy. Roy had saved him from a bunch of gangsters and brought him to the orphanage when he was 10. Although that foolish boy didn't manage to fight against the number, he had shouted words while holding the gangsters off.  _Run!_

He knew that the boy was adopted because that was why he'd been left  _alone_. Before the savior left him with his new family, he remembered asking the boy's name.

 

**_*Flashback starts*_ **

_"_ My name is Roy. What about yours?" Roy smiled.

"I-I don't have a name."

"Then I'll call you...Hugh." Roy winked before being dragged away by his adoptive mother. "I'll see you some day, Hugh." Bitterness started to weigh in Hugh's chest as tears brimmed on his cheeks. He had lost his family, his everything because of an attack. A vampire attack, yet he was the only one who'd survived. He remembered hiding in a cabinet when those vampires killed all of his family members in their sleeps, remembered the sounds of blood splashing, remembered the vampires' words.  _I believe there is one more in this house._ And then, he's going to lose Roy too.

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

Hugh looked at his hands. His pale hands through the moonlight which shimmered down onto him, turning him white. He's now standing in front of the building, a large house where Roy's new home was to be. The light of the bedroom upstairs was still lit. Besides, there was a shadow illustrated by a teenage boy on the curtains as he sat by the desk. Unlike how he's supposed to look like when he was little, he had grown up to a more mature appearance.

"Roy." Hugh murmured before hopping up straight to the window. As it wasn't shut, he then entered without making any sound. Hugh squatted beside the table and braced his head with one of his hands, looking at the boy who was meditating. Roy was staring at the other side so this made him not noticing the silent vampire.

"Hugh..." The human whispered. "Why did you leave me without saying goodbye?" He turned and suddenly, chill ran down his spine although he hadn't really seen the vampire boy next to him. He could feel the stare casted by someone. His mouth parted as he started breathing heavily in fright.

"It's me Roy. I'm back." Hugh had already stood up while Roy's eyes met his crimson ones. Instead of feeling happy about the reunion, Roy sprang up from the chair and ran towards the door as fast as he could. He was trying to  _run away_. But before he managed to twist the doorknob, Hugh had pushed it shut again with one hand and locked it.

"Hel-" Being left with no choice, the vampire clamped his other hand onto the elder's mouth, letting his yelp become a slur. His arms soon entwined around Roy as the human struggled and squirmed beneath his hold, still screaming although his voice was muffled.

"It's me, Hugh. Why are you running away from me?!" With his vampire force, he threw the human onto the bed, letting out his silent scream in pain. "I know you'd still love me, Roy. Why don't you just admit it?" He remembered confessing to Roy before he'd been kidnapped by the vampires and being Turned. He remembered Roy, who had rejected him before running away, sobbing. "I'm sorry" was what he had said.

Roy curved himself into a ball while backing up to the edge as far as he could from the vampire. "You're a vampire. You came back, for my blood..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry." Roy started to cry as Hugh walked towards him. "I had become someone else's..." Pulling down his collar, the only thing which broke Hugh's heart was two parallel holes caused by a vampire's bite. The  _other_ vampire's bite. So that was why he left the window open, to let that vampire in.

The thought had ignited the fire of anger in Hugh, but still, he climbed onto the bed after taking in a deep breath, which was one of the human habits he hadn't get rid of. "Roy..." As soon as he had reached the boy, he bent down and whispered into Roy's ear, making the elder shuddered. "Why did you do this?" There was no response but Roy's continuous sob echoing softly throughout the place.

"Because," Still burying his head beneath his knees, the elder continued, "I thought you were  _dead_."

_Yes I am. Someone killed me and Turned me into a monster. But I'm still longing for you._

Hugh could feel a jolt on his not-beating heart. The feeling which even a vampire could feel when they were... _hurt_. "Look at me." Hugh spoke, softly as the elder obeyed. His face wet with tears of regret.

"I'm so sorry, Hugh." The vampire shushed him with his index finger before pulling the human into his embrace.

"Don't you ever feel sorry. It's  _my_  fault for leaving you without saying goodbye." Hugh moved away from Roy's ear and both of them stared for a great 3 minutes as if they could talk with their eyes.

"Hugh..." Roy said, his voice shuddering. "I'd thought of the words you had told me before you disappeared." His hoarse voice sounded melodic to Hugh's ears. "I think... you're right. I do like  _boys_." He blushed upon the word and looked away.

Hugh chuckled while jerking the human's chin, drawing his gaze back onto him. "So it's a  _yes_?" He leaned towards Roy as he confirmed in a deep voice. Biting his lip, Roy nodded embarrassedly as Hugh pressed his lips onto the human's, letting out a squeak of surprise from him.

He soon started to slide his hand beneath the back of Roy's shirt, stroking the human's back and letting out a moan. "Nah, not now Hu-" But Hugh had grabbed the opportunity and invaded, despising Roy's muffled pleas for him to stop. Slowly, Roy was caged between Hugh's embrace as his back leaned against the door. "Please. He's  _coming_."

 _He?_  Before Hugh managed to process Roy's words, he was being knocked away by a force as powerful as his. "How dare you touch my lover?!" A husky voice echoed throughout the room. "Roy Chance belongs to  _me_." He spat in anger and hate, like a child whose his toys had been snatched by the other kids.

Hugh stood up gracefully unlike how a human should do and smirked. "Is he?" He tuts while shaking his head. "Roy won't love a vampire as ugly as you." Hugh stated, purposely triggering the vampire up. "He will be scared  _of_  you."

"No he  _won't_." The vampire murmurs. He looked at the human boy standing next to him, who was froze on the spot with his teeth chattering. "Right, Roy?" The human nodded reluctantly as he casted a pleading stare at Hugh before the vampire could even notice. "Liar!" Swiftly, the vampire grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled until he yelped in pain.

As the human landed in his lap, one of his hand soon wrapped around Roy's collar bone while the other started to pull the collar of the shirt, revealing the bite mark on the human's neck. "No stop!" Roy shouted, but vampires are not expert in following orders, not from a petty human. He licked the marks and eventually let out the human's gasp. Besides, he won't stop smirking while seeing Hugh's anger rose.

Slowly, Hugh's fingers are clasped into fists. Finally, he snapped. "Leave. Him. Alone!!" He lounged forward in a speed even faster than a normal vampire speed and stamped a forceful punch onto the vampire's left cheek, knocking him down. "Run!" Roy ran, fumbling for the door and opened it.

Before the vampire was able to stand up, Hugh knocked him down again, this time he pinned the vampire down and hissed, "I remember your  _bloody_  face, you're that bastard who Turned me, snatching my normal human life away. And now," his voice shook. "You wanna take Roy's away. I can tell you're not interested to Turn him." He stated while the vampire laughed. "You wanna make him your dark  _slave_!"

The vampire laughed louder as the new blood had guessed the right thing. "Clever!" He laughed again. "This is  _why_  I have created you. To become a weapon, a killing machine in the future. Merciless. Fearlesss.." The vampire hissed like a snake while Hugh spat onto that bastard's face.

"Sadly, I'm not the monster you've  _created_." He bent down so swiftly, leaving no time even for the vampire to prepare, and bit down on the vampire's neck, sucking the blood of his creator.

"Yes!" The vampire exclaimed in joy. "You'll soon be craving for  _more_."

_You might be right. But I have my own ways._

Knowing that the vampire would read his mind like how he had felt when being bitten, he had successfully locked his thoughts up, hiding his own plan. "What are your ways then?" Without stopping, Hugh was still sucking the blood as if it's the most delicious drink he had ever drunk. "I think you should stop now kid, you're taking...too  _much_."

_Because I'm craving for more._

Wrinkles started to form on the vampires neck when his blood was running out. "No, not like this." Despite the vampire's choking pleas, he continued and refused to stop, until the vampire had no will to fight back. "Please, spare me..." It's too late for the vampire to notice Hugh's plan. When the new blood heard him, he immediately tore the soft skin alongside with the dried flesh of his neck away, ending that vampire's life.

Luckily, there's no one in the house except Roy before he arrived. He staggered out of the room and called out for his lover. His vision was not blood red anymore but clearer than a human's. He walked down the stairs and eventually reached the entrance of the kitchen through his acute sense of hearing.

"Ro-" He broke off as Roy swung a knife at him while screaming. "Roy stop! I killed that bastard already! He won't bother us anymore!" Hugh stated while avoiding the slashing knife strike. He reached out and grabbed Roy's hand, knocking the knife away.

"Don't touch me!" Roy shouted as he tried to punch the new blood with his spare hand. Yet, he failed. "Look at you. You killed him. This is what makes you a  _monster_." Hugh winced as if his eyes had been pricked by a pin though the pain was more intense on his chest.

Loneliness was what Hugh felt immediately by then. He let go of Roy's hand, which had turned bloody because of his grasp. "Please trust me, I won't hurt you." He swore as his gaze laid onto the bite mark he'd saw earlier. It was vanishing, leaving no trace of scars or bruises behind. "You  _are_  free now."

Roy gasped while feeling something on his neck. He touched the place where the marks had laid and looked at Hugh in his surprised expression. "Thank you."

"Please, give me a chance. I will learn to be a  _human_  again." Roy stayed quiet as he considered, taking in deep breaths while trying to stay calm.

"Go change your clothes," said Roy after clearing his throat. "You look filthy in them." Hugh chuckled as the elder smiled. "I'm going to make you mine tonight."

"Excuse me." Hugh tilted his head while cocking one of his eyebrows. "I will always be the top." He strode towards Roy and suddenly appeared near him until their faces were inches away. "Appetizer before going into the bathroom." Not waiting for the human to react, he grabbed Roy's head on the back and pushed him into a kiss.

_I love you._

_I love you too._


	2. Death

**[BG]** **Death x Girl**

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+

 

This is Death. He doesn't have friends not only because he is invisible but wherever he appears,  _death_  will happen. His life is worse than a grim reaper whose job is to lead the deads into Hell as that job would at least gain some respect from some understanding spirits.

One day, Death was wandering around a street. There were children playing in the playground nearby, their happy cheers echoed, making him jealous. As he took a turn towards the side of the busy road, a little girl caught his sight.

She was so small and fragile. Her cute face would trigger many urges of the kidnappers to snatch her away for money or  _something else_. There was a teddy bear being held in her lap, adding her level of cuteness and innocence while she walked pass the shops opposite him.

Death stood still, waiting for  _it_. Not long after, there came a suspicious man trailing behind the girl. By the way, the girl looked lost and scared as she was crying along the way. Yet, none of the passer-bys paid any attention on her and gave help.

As the red light lit up, Death began to float across the road using the zebra crossing, avoiding any unwanted death but still, there was one speeding driver who decided to disobey the red light. As the car sped through him, it crashed into an eighteen wheeler, creating an explosion afterwards. "Ooh..." He couldn't help but shook his head, speechless.

As soon as he'd reached the other side of the road, the girl had disappeared. So do the suspicious man.

"Oh boy..." He muttered while shutting his eyes and opened them again, examining the the traces left by these two people. Luckily, he managed to follow them into a dark alley where he could hear the muffled voice of a girl's scream.

He smirked and floated into the alley, witnessing the birth of a crime. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched, until the girl's surprising action changed his mind. She reached out her hand at him, asking for help.

"She can see me..." Death sighed and eventually, he looked up towards the air-conditioner filters placed at the back door of the shops. A smile then formed on both the girl and Death's face.

The girl's lips parted when the kidnapper let go off her mouth. Two words were shaped. "Thank you." Right after her words, something heavy dropped from above and smacked onto the kidnapper's head, letting out his yelp in pain.

Grabbing the opportunity, the girl ran away. But the kidnapper hadn't die yet. Although he had sprained his neck, he still managed to stand up and rushed towards the girl.

But suddenly, someone stabbed him from the back before he could ever leave the alley. After taking away all the valuable things on the kidnapper, the robber ran away before anyone could notice his crime.

Fifteen years later...

The 21-year-old girl who had been saved by Death finally reached the hostel after college. She had grown beautifully like a model and was beloved by most boys studying in the same place as her.

Of course, Death had followed her throughout her life, making sure that she won't die. He'd seen her going through so many heartbreaks and despair caused by some fake relationships.

On that one very night, the girl was left alone in her room as her roommate had gone out for a vacation. After finishing some of her assignments, the girl started to venture the Internet absentmindedly until someone knocked on her door.

She got down of her seat lazily and reached for the doorknob, squeezing and unlocking it. "There you are." She talked towards midair as she had the Sight, which allowed her to see Death. "I have so much to talk to you." She shut the door as the 'guest' had finally stepped into her room.

Soon, it's been hours since she started to talk with Death. They even sat together on the couch, watching the movie which the girl had chosen.

"Popcorn?" She asked, offering a popcorn to the 'person' sitting beside her. Still staying silent, Death sat still as he stared towards the screen. "Oops, sorry. I forgot that you can't talk."  _To me_. Finally, the movie came to the end and sleepiness started to invade the girl's mind. She leaned towards Death and decided to brace her head on his shoulder.

But Death jerked away and waved both his hands at her, indicating that she shouldn't do that or she would die. He reached out to take a pillow beside him and placed it on his shoulder. As for the girl, one of her eyebrows was cocked in confusion as Death pat the pillow, letting her to sleep there.

"You know what?" The girl asked. "You're the best person I've ever seen in my life." She closed her eyes while Death looked at her, longingly. He wanted to touch her, to play the strands of her hair, to stroke her cheek. Yet, he pulled back his hand and looked away.

The girl stirred while changing her position. She involuntarily reached out her hand and caught hold of Death's gloved hand, caressing it as if it's her bolster. Death had fallen asleep too, hence, he didn't notice that the girl had  _touch_  him.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake and that eventually woke both of them up in a shock. "What's happening?" The girl asked as she looked at Death with querying eyes. Death was panicked too, he looked around as the lights shimmered in an extreme unstable state.

"Earthquake!" Eventually, the girl could hear chaos of footsteps and panicked screams scattered outside the room. "Run!" The ground shook even harder, declining any opportunity for the students here to escape.

"Oh my god!" Without thinking much, the girl stood up and headed towards her desk. She crouched down and hid under it, her hands hugging her head. Death followed her. He squatted down beside her while trying to hug her. However, he felt an odd feeling coming from his right hand, it's the glove, someone had taken it off by accident.

_No. I'd touched her.._

One of the lamps smashed down onto the ground, letting out the girl's squeak in fright. The ceiling began to crack. Not long after, it burst and something heavy which was placed in the room upstairs tumbled down and towards the desk, where the girl was hiding under it.

_No!_

Right before the huge couch landed on top of the girl, Death had flung himself towards her, shielding her fragile body with his own. Nevertheless, he had forgotten that his body was transparent to the world, which things would still penetrate through him whenever not.

The desk broke into pieces as the couch smashed down mercilessly on it. Everything went quiet after the girl's painful scream had echoed.

Lying underneath the debris, blood trickled down the girl's head and her fingers. Her breath weakened and her vision blurred. "Where are you, skull face?" She coughed and blood came out from the edge of her mouth.

A warm sensation surrounded her cold body as she managed to look back. Death's skull mask had broken, revealing half of his face. The girl smiled at the sight of him.

"Your face looks beautiful..." She whispered and her heartbeat ceased. Her eyes closed but she's smiling.

Death let go off the girl and stood up, walking towards the couch where they were sitting on and took his glove. As he put it on, that was when a soft voice of the girl called him from behind. "Skull face?" He whirled and saw the glowing girl in white. She looked like a goddess in that state. "I can't believe I've survived. Thanks for protecting me, my handsome skull face."

Death froze on the spot upon the girl's words. His lips parted but he couldn't say anything to her. Until the girl gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips, making him gasp.

After a few seconds, the girl retreated and said, "I was so tired distracting myself from loving you. And now, I feel alive." Death's lips curled and a genuine smile formed on his delicate face. He returned the hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

_I'm so sorry. Ever since I'd met and_ _**saved** _ _you, I'd_ _**ruined** _ _your life._

_But now, I'm glad to save you again from your love dilemma._

_I love you._


	3. To Take What is Mine

**[BL]** **Death x Grim Reaper**

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+

 

**!!!!!!!Sexual Content Alert!!!!!!**

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+

 

Death didn't have friends because whenever he went, death followed. No one liked his presence except  _him_  and her. Yes, the little girl which he had saved from a kidnapper and someone supernatural - the grim reaper; he liked him because Death's action and presence had made his job easier.

Everytime when he saw Death, he would stop and watch how Death caused an accident when he walked into a place full of both innocent and unworthy lives. When people died, he would free his hellhounds, letting them to surround the spirit which he had to guide towards Hell.

But one day, Death had failed him. After an accident happened, he saw Death following a little girl named Lesley. The fact that he knew her name was due to his death list. Her name was on it during that day. And she was supposed to die by being tortured and murdered.

However, Death had preferred to  _save_  her, which that action would wipe her name away from the death list and he was extremely unhappy with that. Moveover, Death even ironically fell  _in_  love with Lesley when she had become the goddess among all the teenage girls during her college life.

Reaper hated Lesley so much until he wanted her to die. Eventually, his wish had come true and this made him to feel over the moon when Lesley's name appeared on his list again one day. She would be killed by her blind love with Death as a large and heavy object would strike onto her, ending her last breath.

Watching the scene when both Death and Lesley were terrified made Reaper felt complicated. He was supposed to be happy, seeing their scared faces during the chaos. Nevertheless, the way on how the couple had broken the rule made him jealous.

Death'd touced Lesley, guaranteeing her fate to die. But he was intended to protect the girl and Lesley  _let_  him. By now, Death was still protecting the girl's soul as both of them were already engaged.

 _I have to take what's mine._  The angry grim reaper thought as rage had risen up his temper with fire. Overall, the grim reaper has  _two_  things to take. First, the girl soul which he's responsible to bring down to Hell, leading her either towards punishment or her afterlife. Last but not least, Death's  _heart_.

By then, he's already standing at the back of Lesley's funeral, waiting with his arms crossed. His right temple leaned against the cold surface of the stone wall as he was mindlessly thinking of the couples. Soon, he could hear a faint sound of Lesley's cries coming from not far away, indicating the only chance for him to strike.

_Bark!_

Not only the grim reaper himself, even his hellhounds were losing their patience due to this long duration of waiting. There were three of them, all were strong and fierce and trained pitbulls which were forbidden to raise in some countries. Soon, the couples had reached the side of Lesley's coffin, but the dead girl refused to look into that rectangular box.

All she managed to do was crying under Death's hug while the other said nothing but patting her head gently to sooth her.  _Easy, James._  He said without opening his mouth as the hound stayed still again. Its action was then followed by the other two. All the soul takers had become impatient when looking at that annoying and forbidden love scene.

***

Death held Lesley under his lap as she cried at her dead human body, along with her family members and relatives in the funeral. His chest ached as his girl was sad. Gently, he patted the girl's head to sooth her.  _It's alright Lesley, it is not your fault to die, it's..me_. Lesley sniffled and looked up at her boyfriend, whose face was still hidden behind that emotionless skull mask.

 _I wanna see your face._  Lesley demanded when two of them walked away from the coffin.

After a few seconds of pausing, Death said,  _Sorry darling. Not now. Somebody is watching_. Not long after, he could hear frantic dog barks coming from the end of the large hall. However, he didn't look around because he didn't wish to freak Lesley out, also, alerting the grim reaper.

Upon getting Death's idea, Lesley looked around the hall instead and unluckily, her gaze was locked onto the grim reaper's light green orbs, letting out her gasp.  _Sk-Skull head. Did you mean_ _ **him**_ _?_

 _Run Lesley._  Instead of answering his girlfriend, Death grabbed onto Lesley's right wrist and off they fled away from this building.

They ran. They teleported. They whizzed. They'd used up  _any_  ability they knew to run away from the danger directing towards them. However-

 _Ahh!!_  The hellhounds were faster. One of them had bitten on Lesley's shirt and pulled her away in an unexplainable force.

 _Lesley!!_  By the time Death had turned back, the dogs had already surrounded the unarmed girl's soul. Their fangs were baring while all of them growled deeply at her.

 _Stop. Stay, boys._  Here comes the guy which both of them had been running away from. Eventually, the hellhounds stopped growling but sitting peacefully on the floor, waiting for their master's command.  _Death_. He said coldly to the other supernatural who's also had a skull mask.  _Do you know that it is for you forbidden to love a human?_  He queried but silence was the answer.

Subconsciously, Death started to take tiny steps back when the grim reaper strode forward. His hidden expression was still hard to guess, but it must be a devious  _smirk_.

 _What do you want?_  Death asked. His voice was steady and unaltered, no trace of fear was shown through his intonation.  _Let the girl go._  His demand drove out the grim reaper's tut as he shook his head and walked forward again, until Death had nowhere to back away as a wall had blocked his way.

 _My presence here is to lead her to the afterlife._  The grim reaper stated.  _And your bloody action.._ Suddenly, he slammed his hand onto the wall, where it fell inches apart from Death's head.  _..will mop her chance to reincarnate if you_ ** _two_** _continues this relationship._  Death gasped upon the grim reaper's statement when the taller turned back to his hounds and said,  _Take_ _ **her**_ _to Hell_.

 _No!_  Before Death managed to snake out from the grim reaper's single-arm cage, the taller had noticed and immediately, he placed his hand onto Death's throat, pinning him back onto the wall and stopping him from screaming.  _S-stop_... Death's voice was turning weaker and weaker when the grim reaper tightened his grip, making the shorter's vision to become poorer and blur.

***

Death's vision was recovering when he was awaked. He looked around the chilly place but only found blankness. He tried to move, but find himself sitting on a wooden chair with his hands tied to the back, restraining his freedom to escape from here.  _Damn it!_  He then cursed some more as he struggled upon the ropes until the reaper's voice echoed beside his ear.

 _Are you scared, my little Death?_  His sudden appearance drove out Death's squeak as the shorter squirmed more frantically to free himself, at the same time, swearing in fright when the grim reaper who's standing next to him initially is now walking to the front, towering him with his ruby red glare. A smirk was formed when one side of the former's lips tilted upwards.

 _Are you crazy? It is forbidden for grim reapers to-_ Stopping Death from finishing the sentence, the grim reaper gripped the latter's chin, so forcefully upwards until he gulped in pain. Grabbing the chance, the former struck his lips towards the latter's soft one. As a result of being scared even more, Death screamed out of his dry throat although his mouth was covered by the kiss. The more he struggled, the more the pain somewhere around his jaw as the grip was even more tightened.

Soon, the mask that covered his face was removed, revealing his handsome young face which would never worn out due to eternity of life.  _It seems like you_ _ **liked**_ _it, babyyyy._  Seeing Death's blushed visage, the grim reaper couldn't help but being turned on. He took off his mask, revealing his face to Death. He too, was handsome but even more striking than Death. His red eyes were glowing in the dark, showing more dominance in this area.

_No! You'd force me to-_

_Hush!_

_It's the hormones I'm talking ab-_

Not wanting to listen to more of Death's pathetic excuses, the grim reaper flipped his fingers, leading the chair to move backwards until the back hit the wall forcefully. Not surprisingly, Death groaned upon the pain after his head banged against the hard and cold surface behind him. He tried to move his head but then, his vision turned blurry again and he started to feel light-headed.

The taller male in front was still approaching with low threatening chuckles which only he, himself could hear them. Death tried to free his hands when he helplessly squirmed beneath the rough hold of those ropes. However, the grim reaper was already towering in front of him with his luminous red glare scorching hungrily at his weak frame. Soon, the taller bent down to reach Death eye level, where he tried to avoid by closing his own eyes tightly. His temple was then glittered with the mixture of sweat and blood. By the time Death realised that he'd been bleeding, the grim reaper had already leaning to his side, cooing,  _poor Death, you're injured..._

 _Get away from me, you perver-_ Death trailed off and his breath hitched when a warm yet rough sensation traveled from his temple to his cheek. Ignoring Death's argument, the grim reaper kept sticking out his snake-like tongue to lick the salty-sweet liquid away from the victim's cheek.  _Stop!_

The grim reaper said nothing but he retracted his tongue as Death had wished. The taller smirked when he sat onto Death's thighs, his eyes would never leave the beautiful being being held captive in front despite those gazes that was returned in fright. One of his hands was caressing the latter's soft hair as he uttered,  _Remember that little girlfriend of yours?_ The sudden mention of Lesley ignited Death's hope when his eyes shown surprise.

 _Where is she, Reaper?_ Death gritted his teeth when he asked furiously when the taller leaned in even closer. His mischievous smirk never left his face, showing that he'd always win no matter what games he was in. He hummed while reaching for Death's ear on the other side of his delicate face, licking the shell and nibbling it. Eventually, he earned a groan. _S-stop..._ But the protest turned out to become a moan that only turned the grim reaper on. 

 _I'll take you to see her before her departure if you promise to be_ _ **mine**_. The former whispered before proceeding to the latter's neck, earning another couple of moans and sobs that begged him to stop. 

 ****Warning:**   **We're going deeper into the real art of love. There will be words such as swearing, that might make you uncomfortable while reading it. Kindly stop yourself there if you don't wish to be a sinner to your eyes and brains. However, if you won't mind or you've already gotten use to those harsh languages (actually I'm not used to harsh languages as well so it might be not as harsh as you think), then proceed and enjoy~**

 _Ahh..._ Death couldn't distinguish the feeling that overwhelmed him at that moment. When Reaper sucked on the fragile skin on his neck and let go, he felt pain and pleasure all at once. Soon, he could feel himself getting harder. The more he restricted himself from releasing, the more painful he was. Unluckily, hormones are always straight forward. Feeling the wetness through the black cloth, Reaper then squinted at the latter with a wicked smile as a horrible idea surfaced in his mind.

Being bubbled up with those non-stopping thoughts, the former finally got down from the latter's lap when he unzipped Death's pants, ignoring the latter's denial once again. What's left was those tight shirts and boxers which both of them were wearing.  _Do you wanna play a game?_ Reaper asked when put off his shirt and cast it aside, revealing his built muscles adorn by all the females. At the sight of those abs built perfectly, Death couldn't avert his gazes away but staring with his mouth opened. Watching the latter's reaction in awe, the grim reaper sighed with a chuckle before patting Death's cheek, waking him up from those stream of thoughts that was utterly distracting.  _It seems like you have accepted your fate._ Reaper murmured while fishing out a knife from the pants thrown on the ground.

 _H-how did you know I have this?!_ Death couldn't help but gasped when the knife made its way down from the collar to the bottom, slicing his shirt in half and revealing his own abs in another way round. Without further hesitation, the grim reaper set his feathery touch on that muscular body, turning on the latter even more.  _Ha-ahh.._ Slowly, the former took a seat on the latter's lap again with his own throbbing length teasing the latter's, humming seductively when he licked on the neck, then the collar bones and soon, those erected nipples. Death couldn't help but pant without knowing the reason, he'd already failed to define scared and nervous, or what the former had just said - accepting the fate. A gasp escaped from his parted lips when the former started sucking and nibbling forcefully on his left nipple until it was swollen. Meanwhile, his hand was playing with the right one, teasing him when he hooked it with his nails, earning a shriek from the poor victim.

Reaper chuckled darkly while removing his lips from the tit, leaving a wet circular surface that shone under the dim red light. He loved those colours very much. Red. That makes him harder to retreat when his finger made its way to Death's boxers and pulled it all the way down, revealing the hard throb that was leaked with pre-cum.  _Aww, you need my help, do you?_ He taunted while Death bit his lower lip and looked away in shame.  _Look at me._ Not feeling pleased about Death's behaviour, the former then grabbed the latter's jaw and forced his gaze on him. His face looked redder under the light. Death groaned in slight pain and although he wanted to say no, his erection was turning even more painful when his body started to betray him.  _Answer me, baby._ The former whisper-shouted beside those sensitive ears when Death gritted his teeth, feeling unfair.

 _T-touch me..._ Death silently cursed himself deep in his heart for being such a hoe. 

 _Where?_ The grim reaper asked tauntingly.  _There's so much place for me to touch on you, baby._

 _T-touch my dick._ As soon as that very word slipped out of Death's sexy lips, the former couldn't help but laughed out loud without reason, making the latter even more embarrassed. That could be told by how the latter was keeping averting his gaze away and staring at the ground, his sweat-stained bang covered half of his face when his face got redder.  Getting up from Death's lap again, the grim reaper started to untie those ropes that was tying Death's legs to let him spread. 

 _This is a little too hard, is it?_ The grim reaper mumbled, bracing his chin while staring at Death's awkward posture. He shook his head and flipped his fingers again. A sudden pang attacked Death's whole body when he floated and then being tied up again. This time, he's tied on the bed with his arms and legs spread. Removing one of the rings on his hand, Reaper let out a low chuckle and placed it on Death's hard cock when the latter protested with swears.  _That's more like it._ He said, climbing to Death's top and planted a kiss on those parted lips to taste him in a more passionate way. His hand caressed the latter's hair softly before letting go and continuing with the game downwards. Reaper reached out his fingers and forced them into Death's mouth, playing with his tongue that had already exhausted because of the kiss. Once his fingers were painted with silvery saliva, he started to place an index finger into Death's hole.

 _Argghh..._ As expected, the latter shouted but ended up moaning in the end. The second finger was in, and then the third finger. The wet squelching noise lingered everywhere when he pushed the fingers deeper.  _W-what are you doing?_ Death asked through his heavy breaths when Reaper started scissoring his clit, letting out a sharp gasp from him in pleasure. As the former pulled out the fingers, what he thought was over. However when the former removed those boxers, it was too late for Death to realise. Lifting the latter's ass, the former started the game by brushing his tip along the latter's sensitive slit, making him shudder.  _Oh no...please don't..._

 _Not so fast, baby boy._ He aimed straight at the hole and thrust violently in, earning Death's loud scream when he pulled out and pushed in again. But this time, he tried to be gentle.  _Gosh, you're so tight, baby. I love it!_ The wet slaps beat rhythmically throughout the room alongside with their heavy breaths. Groaning, the grim reaper pushed in his erected length deeper when the latter groaned and moaned in discomfort, until his balls touched the latter's ass. Nevertheless, Death led out another gasp again when reaper stopped deep inside him. In a meantime, the former would not forget to play with that bulging hard shaft, pumping it up and down along with the pushing and pulling of his length inside the victim.  _Oh, did I just found your sweet spot?_

Death shook his head frantically when his hands pulled on those ropes. But Reaper had already speeding up the pace. Soon there was no more wet squelches but the sound of violent skin-to-skin slapping together with both of their groans and moans. _Ahhh...._ Death found himself sinking and failing to think straight when all he thought was a mess. His scream was mixed with both pain and pleasure which excited the former and adding the violence of the sweet abuse. The pain bucked the latter's hips up to only allowing the continuing thrust that made him feel overwhelming.

_I think I'm gonna cum, babe._

_Wait, what?_ Not going to answer more questions, Reaper pounded in for the last time, fast and hard. And that's when Death felt the warmth that traveled down along his stomach. Poor Death, not only unsure of what had happened to his virginity, his ringed cock was urging for a straight release. _Reaper..._ he sobbed.

_Yes baby?_

_Please remove that...I-I'm in pain..._

_You have to say the magic word, babe. Or I won't take it off._ Reaper said while pushing the ring deeper, letting out a yelp from the latter.

 _P-please. L-let me cum..._ That was when a smirk formed on Reaper's handsome face.

_Good boy._


End file.
